My Story
by Christine JAZZ07
Summary: "You're Not Alone, Never Will Be", "Not gonna give up", "Trust and temptation", "Shattered memories" Think you've read them all. I don't think so. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_"**You're Not Alone, Never Will Be**", "**Not gonna give up**"," **Trust and temptation**"," **Shattered memories**". Think you've read them all? How about an exclusive behind the scenes and never been written conversations? This is your V.I.P. pass so sit back, relax and enjoy while reading a limited edition story because this is gonna revolve around JAZZ P.O.V. But wait there's more! If I get awesome reviews I will even write bloopers! That's right! What are you waiting for? HERE WE GO!_**

_(Why do I get the feeling that I sound and look like a T.V. advertisement in my intro?)_

I was walking to Claire's house carrying the dress she asked me to pick up for her. I already knocked on the door for the third time until Steve opened the door.

I don't know why I have the feeling that I interrupted something. Steve was kinda not happy to see me while Claire was smiling like something is funny but I don't know what it is.

I decided to leave after I gave her the dress.

"Yeah, see you later." I said

"Okay later"

I was in front of the door but I heard her laugh.

"Can you just please tell me what's funny"

"Nothing. But I think Steve is gonna hate you for a while" she said while holding her laugh.

"What did I do?"

"Don't you have something else to do?" I gave up and went out the door.

The white house party went as planned. Except for the fact that, Chris and Jill left early because they will have a long travel the next day, Ada snatched Leon's car away, Steve didn't talk to me and Rebecca was all alone.

"I wonder why Ada left without Leon" I asked myself. I searched for Leon and when I saw him he was talking to a certain girl. "OH...that's why."

I went to Claire to asked her a question. Good thing Steve was not there "Hey Claire, Do you know who's that girl talking to Leon?" I pointed on the far left.

"Yeah, I know her. She was with us at Wilpharma, why?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious."

"Oh hey Jill! What a surprise how's it with you and Chris." I just got an unexpected call from Jill

"Other than Chris almost getting in to a fight. We're just fine."

"You know how overprotective Chris can be...What's with the call anyway."

"Can you please give me a profile background of 'Carlos Oliviera', I wanna find out is he's planning anything about me."

"OK...I'll e-mail it to you after..."

"12 hours?"

"Is that a challenge? Make it 7 hours"

"Sure, You're the best! I'll wait for that e-mail OK."

I went back to the bar which I was applying to be a bartender. After going there again and again, finally it was my last visit because when I showed them my moves, they hired me.

When I was leaving, I saw a blonde girl who looks very drunk so I approached her. "Miss? are you OK? are you by yourself?"

"What a nice kid! You're my friend now!"

"I think you should go home now. There's a lot of danger out there you know."

"You like Claire, She very nice to me."

_"Claire?"_ I ignored what she said "Do want me to call a taxi? Do still know where you live?"

"But Claire has a boyfriend and I don't have one. Claire's not gonna have time for me now."

_"Claire? has a boyfriend? Is the world really small?" _I became really curious but I set my questioned aside. "I don't want to see you crawl your way home. My name is JAZZ, and you are?"

"I'm Elza Walker and I'm all alone not like Claire and Steve who looks really good together."

_"Claire and Steve! this is not just a coincidence" _I picked up my phone and called Claire to asked her if she knew a this girl.

To my surprise Elza was Claire's friend and Claire picked her up. Claire arrived after a few minutes but there is just one problem left. How to get her home. It won't be safe if she'll ride behind Claire at her motorcycle.

"How about you and Elza take a taxi and leave you bike to me" I suggested.

Claire hesitated but she gave me the keys and I called a taxi. What a lucky day!

"Ada! Long time, no see!" I bumped into Ada inside a cake shop.

"Hi there." she shortly replied.

"What's the special occasion? Am I invited?"

"No your not." _ouch_

"Oh come on. Why so rude? I just want a piece of that chocolate cake."

"You can have any" _ouch_

She was heading to the exit but I blocked her way. "Just a slice?"

"No" she moved to the left but I blocked her way.

"Just the icing?" she shook her head and tried to escape but I blocked her way again. "Just the small little chocolate on top?"

"How 'bout I'll give you $1 to leave me alone"

"How 'bout I'll give you $5 to tell me what's with that cake and why you won't let me have some."

"You're not gonna give up are you?" I shook my head "This is gonna be my apology for Leon. Happy now?"

"Ohh..."

"See you later JAZZ..." she quickly run away when I let my guard down.

_'She is VERY sneaky'_

_~*~At home Again~*~_

"Is that true Richard! Steve has selective memory loss?"

"Yeah, Ashley told me about it. So I was wondering if you still have that medicine that take when I have memory loss"

"Yeah, I still have it. Don't worry I'll give it to Claire tonight."

"Oh JAZZ, One more thing. Can you please track Ada. Leon's been looking for her and Leon won't stop calling us."

"What? Why? How? When?"

"I don't know! It just seems like Ada's been hiding from Leon."

"I'll try my best to track her down but Richard...it's Ada"

"Wish you luck buddy. Bye"

"Bye" I put down my phone, went to the bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet, grabbed the medicine and stared at it. The wheels in my head suddenly starts turning then a bulb appeared above my head.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2 BLOOPERS

**_Alive, alive! finally back after a century. Fu%^!#G College life. I'm making a lot of adjustments and it's not very easy. I miss my HS classmates. I'm gonna try my best to update the next chapter a little earlier OK!_**

**_NOTE: The Italic words are my thoughts_**

**_BLOOPER TIME! _**

(Rebecca & Billy at Wedding day)

"Rebecca, can I talk to you for a minute?" saying this to her already breaks his heart, but he's afraid to show it.

"OK!" she sounded excited but seems to me that she is expecting the wrong thing.

Rebecca was walking down the stairs until...

"AH! curse this shoe!"

_I wonder if she caught any fish when she fell_

**LOL**

(Chris & Jill got home after the wedding)

Chris is carrying Jill bridal style...

There was a sound of something crashing near the stairs...

_These people needs some floor wax_

**LOL**

(Leon went home after the white house party)

Bam! He fell down to the ground.

"I thought he was gonna dodge that?" Ada asked herself a question "Oh well! that saves me more plates than I've thought"

_Leon is probably seeing stars by now._

**LOL**

(Claire & Steve at their house)

"Give up? Claire for once, can I be naughty."

"Alright you win." Well Steve's victory didn't last long. Someone knocked on the door.

"WOAH!" BAM!

"Claire you're heavy!"

"It's not my fault we out of the couch it's your's"

"Ahh. Get up, your ass is soooo heavy."

"Get out of my way!"

_They are not gonna get up if they keep doing that_

**LOL**

(Rebecca at her house)

Rebecca was sitting a her living room...waiting for the end of the world. She heard someone knocking in the door. She was always getting calls from her friends asking if she wants to go or something but she always declines the offer. She wasn't expecting anyone special but when she opened the door.

"Ouch! Rebecca! can you at least open the door a little slower." Claire rubs her forehead "owww my head hurts."

_I thought blush-on was supposed to be put on the cheeks only_

**_LOL_**

(Jill & Chris at their honeymoon)

"You wanna shave me..."

"Yeah." She sat on the sink and Chis was in front of her. The sink quite high so their about same height and Chris handled her the razor.

Jill started shaving him...

"Oh shit Chris! why did you move!"

"Ow man! I'm bleeding!"

"Where's the first aid kit?"

"Hurry up! I can't see anything you messed up the shaving cream in my face!"

"Wait calm down!" and both of them kept panicking

_I wonder how long before they realize that their in a bathroom with a sink, a towel and a medicine cabinet_

**LOL**

Claire woke up with the smell of cooked food. she went down stairs and she saw Steve was cooking.

"You're gonna burn it." He looked at his back and she saw her standing with his T-shirt and boxers again. He comes to her and tried to kiss her she blocked his lips with hands. "I haven't brush my teeth yet." He smiled and he kissed her cheek and neck. "Okay, okay enough already, good morning, sweetie. I just remembered, did you submit your profile to terrasave."

"Yeah, I submitted it already."

She then realized that Steve was wearing her apron. "That's mine, give it back."

"Okay" He removes it and there's his shirtless body again. Then they started kissing and kissing and kissing and the food is burning.

"Wait Steve something is burning."

"Oh shit!" they both run to the stove and started to extinguish the fire.

"This is your fault, Steve"

"No, It's your's you distracted me"

_These people have ADHD_

**LOL**

(Ada caught Leon 'kissing' Angela)

"Ada it's not what you think it-"

"How do you know what I'm thinking at this moment!" He was suddenly cut short by her yelling straight at him. "You know I am SICK an TIRED of YOU! you're such an $$#0LE! you-you Cheater!"

Leon was about to apologize again but he saw Ada opened the box of cake then she smacked it at his face but he dodged it. Angela ended up having a creamy face.

"You know Leon she looks good on that make up..."

_Can have a piece of that cake now?_

**LOL**

(Claire at the hospital)

Claire entered the bathroom but just went there to call someone.

ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?"

"OH shit!" Claire screamed.

"Hello, who's this?"

" NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Helloooo? Is there anyone there?"

"Why? Why? WHY!" Claire started to cry... "Curse you toilet bowl! Why did you devour my phone!"

_Poor blackberry phone..._

**LOL**

(Steve & Claire got home after their trip at a fast food restaurant)

Steve was sitting and staring at the laptop with Claire's account log in. All of the sudden there was an e-mail.

"Claire! you just received an e-mail." Claire looked at the screen walked up to him to find out who is it.

She gestured Steve to move out of the seat but he shook his head. He gestured Claire to sit at his lap instead. Claire rolled her eyes but just sat over him.

"Oh, It's from Leon." She informed Steve while he sat there hiding his frown from her.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing, he's just asking if Ada ever called me."

"Nothing huh." Steve rolled his eyes and turns head head away from her.

"Yeah nothing." Claire looks at him. "What's with the attitude?"

"Nothing, It's just that I haven't even seen this Leon guy already and it always 'Leon this, Leon that' whenever we talk"

Claire stood up a little angry then there was a crashing sound and the room was filled with silence.

"You want a tissue Claire?"

"Shut up! First the bowl devoured my phone then the floor eats my laptop! AHHHWWGH!"

_Poor Samsung Laptop..._

**LOL**

(Jill after her fight with Chris)

Jill was still alone their room, no Chris or any companion. She was reading some romantic short novels and she could actually relate in whatever was happening to the story.

She was thinking of Chris and wondering why is he still not with her. She thought that he is either really angry and don't want to come back or he just enjoyed staying outside. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. She hurriedly opened it.

"No Jill don't open it yet!" too late

A lot of things fell to the sand. The cake, chocolates, candies, flowers, stuffed animal and the envelope

"Didn't I told you not to open the door?"

"Well why didn't you tell me that you're gonna build a shop here?"

_Carlos can carry all those things at once?_

**LOL**

(Leon went to Ada's hiding place)

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door.

knock, knock, knock

She hesitated in opening the door, who would go to her hiding place at midnight. The knock on the door became louder and faster. It felt like someone is trying to kill her. She braced herself to what's gonna happen next.

Leon's first attempt. slams his hand on the door BAM! "Ouch! my hand hurts!"

Leon's second attempt. slams his shoulder on the door BAM!"OW MAN! my shoulder hurts!"

Leon's third attempt. kicks the door BAM! "SHIT! SHIT! my fu^%!ng foot! I hate this fu^%!ng door!"

_He's so stupid! can't he see that the key is under the pot._

**LOL**

(Chris, Jill & Carlos confrontation)

Carlos gave Chris an envelope, the same one he saw when Carlos came to Jill.

"What the hell am I gonna do with this?"

"Just open it man." Chris looked at Jill for a little while.

"Just open it honey."

Chris dramatically tore the envelope in pieces. Carlos fainted

"Why did you do that honey?"

"That's nothing!"

"Chris that was a wedding invitation at Carlos' wedding and were invited. Why did you do that?"

"OH! you should have said that earlier!"

_Maybe that's how Chris shows his appreciation_

**LOL**

(Rebecca & Billy reunited)

She gets angry a little bit "Is it visit your friends day" opens the door and her eyes widens

"Hey Rebecca!"

Billy drops his bags and gives Rebecca a nice, big, sweet hug

"Hey why are you not hugging back?" Billy asked Rebecca

"I don't know, maybe because you just dropped you heavy bag at my foot!"

_I hope that bag wasn't loaded with bricks_

**LOL**

(Ada & Leon 's confrontation at the hospital)

She sighed and looked at ground. Building all her confidence and swallowing all her pride she began to talk seriously. She held his hand.

"I followed you the moment you left. I believe you Leon, I will know it if you lie or not. Angela confronted me that night, she told me everything and she said she give up. I'm sorry Leon, I've been hiding a lot of things to you before but you still forgave me after everything." while she was talking to him Leon looks very uncomfortable and in pain.  
>"What's wrong Leon?"<p>

"Y-your holding...M-my hand..."

"And?"

"I think there's a needle in side the bandage..."

"OH MY! I think that's were the dextrose is connected!"

_I can't even imagine how that feels_

**LOL**

"Don't pretend you're hurting Steve" '_because it hurts me more_' "Let me go" she said in a calm tone.

"I don't want to." he stated firmly. She used all her force to pull her hand away and when she got free she turned around to opened the door. "Claire, don't do this...please" a tear dropped from her eye. "Don't leave me" but she didn't give in but she could get out of the door.

"Did you change your mind? So your not gonna leave?"

Claire looked at him and tried to get leave but she still can't so she faced him again.

"Are you gonna stay?"

"No Steve, my bag is big and it's stuck."

_What's in that bag? A fridge?_

**LOL**

_**Well guys that all for now. The next chapter will return to the story and I'll try to update as fast as I can.**_


End file.
